Another
by aiharacchi
Summary: [AU - Collab Aihara Rein and Suki Pie] Aku tidak tahu, kapan semua ini bermula. Kegelapan yang tak mendasar, mencemari hidupku. Jiwa putus asa yang tidak pernah tenang, keluar dari peti kematian. Menghantui hidup kami...
1. Prolog

Dibawah rembulan, lonceng kematian berbunyi

Tidak ada satupun tersisa di kegelapan ini

Jiwa busuk, memenuhi seluruh boneka di dunia ini

Tangisan pilu, menjadi pengiring lagu kematian

.

Aku sadar, tiap langkah menuju kegelapan

.

Jiwa yang tak pernah tenang, menuai benang merah

.

Dari peti kematian.

Dia keluar.

Mengejarmu, Mengejarku

**.**

~oOoOo~

.

**Fanfiction**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

**.: Another :.**

**By: REiN to Aihara and Suki Pie**

**.**

~oOoOo~

.

[Prolog]

.

Aku tidak ingat, sejak kapan aku berada disini.

Semilir angin masuk menyelinap lewat jendela, dan menyentuh permukaan kulitku. Dingin rasanya, apalagi aku hanya mengenakan kaus oblong. Namun aku tidak memperdulikannya. Di pikiranku hanyalah, kenapa aku berada disini, ruangan yang tidak familiar dimataku.

Mataku melihat detail seluruh ruangan ini. Kamar ukuran 6x5 meter dengan karpet merah sebagai alasnya. Meski penerangan ruangan ini hanya menggunakan sinar rembulan, aku melihat banyak sekali boneka antik yang terjejer setiap sudut lemari. Menurutku, boneka itu lebih memberi kesan horor dibandingkan kesan ceria layaknya anak-anak.

Aku berdiri dan merapikan pakaianku. Jantungku daritadi berdegup kencang, tidak berirama. Aku tidak kenal tempat ini, tidak ada satupun alat yang bisa kugunakan membela diri. Sungguh, kalau ini memang ulah iseng temanku yang membuatku berakhir disini entah bagaimana caranya, ini benar-benar tidak lucu.

Saat kubuka pintu kamar ini, aku melihat koridor dengan lukisan-lukian menyentel di dinding ini. Sekali lagi, lukisan ini hanya menambah rasa takutku. Setiap lukisan ada saja warna merahnya (aku yakin warna itu menggunakan darah) dan jika ada hewan atau manusia, matanya tajam, seolah bisa melihat orang didepannya—aku.

"Halo," Aku terus berjalan. "Ada orang?"

Sayangnya tidak ada yang menjawabku. Hanya gemerisik angin yang terus menyertai suaraku.

Lima belas detik menegangkan itu berakhir, ketika aku melihat pintu yang terbuka dan cahaya dari ruangan itu keluar. Aku diam sejenak disamping pintu itu.

Apakah ada orang disana?

Jujur, aku juga takut kalau ada orang disini, meski aku mengharapkan ada yang menemaninya. Aku takut, orang di dalam ruangan itu bukanlah orang baik-baik. Terutama, aku ada disini tanpa tahu apa-apa dan tanpa pertahanan sedikitpun.

Tapi, jika tidak mengambil resiko, aku tidak akan pernah maju. Dengan keberanian yang ada, aku akan membuka pintu ini.

_Tok, tok, tok_

_._

Eh—suara pisau?

**.**

Sekarang keraguan menjalar keseluruh tubuhku. Sungguh, tidak apa-apa aku membuka? Aku takut, jika aku membuka, orang yang ada di dalam itu (aku tidak yakin aku mengenalinya) tiba-tiba menerjangku, dengan benda tajamnya.

Haruskah kubuka?

Aku coba hitung jari—dan berakhir harus membuka. Oke, setidaknya daripada terus berdiri tanpa tahu apa-apa, lebih baik membuka. Harapan atau sial, semuanya sebanding. Tergantung pada _lucky_-ku.

Baiklah, aku akan membuka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tok, tok, tok,_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu. Aku makin dekat dengan pintu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tok, tok, tok_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua. Tanganku sudah memegang kenop pintu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tok, tok, tok_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menutup mataku, tubuhku langsung gemeteran. Hah ... hah … hah ...! Ti—tiga!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kosong. Tidak ada satupun orang disini.

Aku mencelos, rasanya jantungku copot, langsung lemas seketika. Bukan masalah ada tidaknya orang disini. Tapi darimana asal suara pisau itu? Sumpah! Aku yakin suara ini asalnya dari sini.

Mataku mengerjap, memperhatikan seisi ruangan ini, atau bisa dikatakan dapur. Berbeda dengan kamar dan koridor yang kulalui, dapur ini begitu terang, dengan lilin menyala setiap penjuru. Dapur ini menurutku kuno dengan alat – alat masak tradisional yang kulihat di buku sejarah.

Aku mendekat ke meja dapur. Sepintas, aku melihat daging yang dipotong dan satu baskom berisi potongan daging, tapi tidak ada satupun pisau di pandanganku.

Apa o—?!

**.**

_Kriieett..._

**. **

—siapa?!

Aku langsung berbalik, melihat pintu dapur ini.

Kakiku langsung lemas, setelah itu jatuh ada apa-apa. Tidak ada siapa-siapa ...! Apa tadi hanya angin? Tidak! Aku yakin itu bukan angin.

Ini terlalu menakutkan. Bunuh aku sekarang juga daripada menghadapi ini semua. Terserah kalian ingin mengatakan aku pengecut atau apa.

Rasanya aku ini bersiap-siap mati.

Aku menggeleng kencang. Aku tidak boleh mati. Aku harus menghadapi ini semua. Cari orang itu dan berharap tidak akan membunuhku. Lalu minta orang itu, siapa saja, untuk mengantarku pulang (atau minimal ke stasiun atau halte bis terdekat). Tidak peduli jam berapa ini—aku ingin pulang sekarang juga.

Aku berdiri lagi, dan kembali melihat potongan daging yang tadi kutemukan. Aku memegang daging itu, dan memperhatikan seksama. Daging ini sudah dihilangkan kulitnya, namun belum dibersikan bekas darahnya dan untuk tulang masih ada di dalam daging ini. Aku tidak tahu ini dibagian mana.

Konyol. Aku berpikiran daging ini mirip jari manusia. Eh? Jari?

Aku langsung memeriksa isi baskom. Tidak peduli dengan darah yang akan mengotori tanganku nantinya. Aku butuh kepastian. Tidak mungkin ini daging manusia. Tidak mungkin kalau ada pembunuhan di rumah ini. Jika itu benar, aku pasti akan menjadi korban selanjutnya dari tindak keji ini.

Kumohon...

Namun, harapanku sirna sudah. Tanpa berbekas di pikiranku, hatiku, maupun tubuhku. Aku melihat betul, dan merasakannya dengan tanganku. Ada dua jari ditanganku, terpotong dengan sempurna dari tangan.

Setiap jari itu memiliki cincin untuk pria yang pernah kulihat sebelum. Aku melepaskan cincin itu, dan melihat cincin tersebut. Dan saat itu juga, aku yakin, jantungku rasanya berhenti.

Setiap cincin ada tulisan. Ya, tulisan itu ... _Tatsuya _dan _Taiga_.

"Ke—kenapa?" aku memegang erat cincin itu. Tangisanku sudah tidak bisa dibendung. "Kagami-kun ... Himuro-kun."

Bohong kan? Mereka sudah mati. Kenapa ... ini bisa terjadi?

Tidak, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sekarang? Ini terlalu cepat dan menakutkan. Aku takut sekali. Kalau seperti ini, artinya sebentar lagi aku mati kan? Orang itu pasti kanibal, pasti akan membunuhku dalam waktu dekat.

"Tetsuya."

DEG!

Tiba-tiba saja, aku merasakan hembusan nafas bersamaan suara yang memanggil nama kecilku. Aku yakin, pernah mendengar suara ini. Familiar. Tapi aku terlalu takut mencari tahu siapa pemilik suara ini. Tidak, aku terlalu takut melihat belakang.

"Tetsuya."

Aku merasakan dinginnya lempengan besi tipis dan tajam itu menyentuh leherku. Hebatnya, pisau itu tidak menciptakan goresan darah di sana.

Apa dia ingin membunuhku pelan-pelan?

Orang itu, yang menyebutkan namaku dua kali dan terus menunjukan pisau itu dihadapanku, memelukku dari belakang. Aku sulit bergerak. Ah, lebih tepatnya aku tidak bisaa bergerak. Entah itu tubuhku takut dengan pisau, orang itu, atau kedua jari temanku yang kini kugengam.

"Tetsuya."

Selanjutnya, aku melihat kegelapan yang tidak berdasar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hei, apa ... aku akan mati disini?

.

**Prolog - End**

**~To be Continued~**

.

~oOoOo~

.

**Author Note!**

Ai: Yosh! Selamat datang di project baru kami~ *ngelupain fanfic - fanfic yang sudah menjamur*

Suki: Astaga, Ai. Ini kan fanfic collab pertama kita X'D dan ya, jangan ingatkan Suki tentang fanfic yang sudah menjamur /terjun/

Ai: Aku ngerti *pundung dipojokan* Yang penting enjoy aja deh nulisnya! O ya, Sukicchi... Enaknya nanti siapa yg mati duluan ya~ *smrik*

Suki : OwO! Udah ada yang mati duluan lagi lah /gelindingan/ Ya, mungkin dia yang tak boleh disebut namanya *emangnya voldemort* Yang jelas, nanti dijelaskan (?) Oh, ya. Untuk chapter prolog ini ditulis sepenuhnya dulu sama Ai XD Suki bagian edit dulu /apaan/

Ai: Nanti selanjutnya... Tanda tanya /dilempar sendal/ XD Sukicchi~ Sukicchi~ apa ada kemungkinan jadi Rated - M? Apakah nanti lime? /tepar/

Suki : Limee? Ng ... sepertinya bisa /enggak/ tapi sepertinya tidak /digiles/ Yosh! Terima kasih buat yang sudah baca yaa~~ Ne, ne, Ai, ayo kita kembali ke peradaban (?)

Ai: Oke, aku mau kembali guling - gulingan untuk menenangkan kokoro ini yang doki-doki pengumuman besok. Kurang horor, kurang sadis, kurang romance?! Silakan review di kotak paling cantik itu /guling - gulingan/

Suki : Sekali lagi, terima kasih yaaaa~~~ *kecupin satu-satu* /nak/ Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya XD Adioss!


	2. Bagian Pertama: Ucapan Selamat Datang

Untuk tengah malam yang tak berarti

Jam berdentang dua belas kali

Dalam teror ketika sunyi dan sepi

Menuju waktu yang tak akan pernah berhenti

.

Pintu terbuka dan lonceng berdenting

Aku meringis

Dan kau dipanggil

.

Namun kita sama-sama pergi

Hingga napas berhembus mati

.

Pergi

Dan jangan pernah kembali

.

~oOoOo~

.

**Fanfiction**

.

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

**.: Another :.**

**By REiN to Aihara and Suki Pie**

**.**

~oOoOo~

.

[Bagian Pertama : Ucapan Selamat Datang]

.

"Bersulang!"

Kata itu terucap secara serentak dalam nada antusias dan canda di dalamnya. Diikuti oleh suara ujung gelas yang saling bersentuhan, menyatu dalam satu titik, dan mengeluarkan bunyi yang halus. Menemani teriakan mereka kala itu.

"Sungguh malam yang menyenangkan-ssu!" si pirang Kise Ryouta menyahut pertama setelah cairan dingin yang diminumnya tadi mengalir lancar di jalur kerongkongannya. Kuroko yang duduk di samping kanannya mengangguk pelan, menyetujui perkataan si pirang dengan isyarat kecilnya.

"Kise, tak perlu berteriak seperti!" protes Midorima keki, "kau tahu hanya ada kita dan yang lainnya menempati manor besar ini, pastinya suara melengkingmu itu terdengar."

Kise cemberut, meski dengan enggan ia tak membantah.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Aomine mendengus. "Kaku seperti biasanya, Midorima,"

"Mine-chin juga masih urakan seperti biasanya,"

"Hei! Tidak perlu menambahkan juga! Dasar si rakus makanan!"

"Mine-chin menyebalkan,"

"Hentikan pertengkaran kalian berdua, nanodayo."

Kuroko Tetsuya menghela napas lelah mendapati tingkah mantan temannya di Teiko dulu. Menyadari meski sudah beberapa tahun mereka berpisah dan sudah lama tidak bertemu—bahkan mungkin jarang setelah kelulusan SMA—sifat mantan anggota tim basketnya masih saja sama.

Berisik. Selalu riang. Dan absurd.

Kecuali dirinya, tentunya. Juga Akashi.

Ah, omong-omong soal Akashi Seijuuro, Kuroko jadi ingat bahwa laki-laki itulah yang membuat dirinya dan yang lainnya berada di sini, berada di manor besar ini. Satu minggu yang lalu, ia mendapat pesan di ponselnya bahwa setiap anggota Kiseki No Sedai akan mengadakan reuni dengan menginap tiga hari dua malam, dan Akashi meminta untuk datang semuanya tanpa ada yang terkecuali—tentu dengan ancaman uniknya. Bahkan Akashi memperbolehkan masing-masing dari mereka untuk membawa teman sesama sekolah SMA-nya dulu dengan syarat batas tiga orang.

Well, hanya Kagami, Furihata dan Kiyoshi yang bisa diajaknya. Selebihnya, anggota Seirin lain yang Kuroko ajak sudah memiliki acaranya masing-masing.

Tempat pertemuan reuni yang Akashi tentukan memang tidak pernah mengecewakan. Meski dengan alasan karena biaya-nya terbilang tidak mahal—Kuroko tahu bahwa mantan kapten basketnya itu tidak mau dikatakan murah—tapi tempatnya memang mewah, walau sedikit angker di beberapa tempat.

Manor itu besar. Dengan desain luar ala Eropa-nya yang kental dan suasana masa lalunya masih terasa. Tak aneh jika manor besar yang disewa Akashi jauh dari keadaan kota, bahkan bisa dibilang sedikit terpencil dan lebih mendekati hutan. Memberikan kesan misterius tersendiri mengapa manor sebesar dan seindah itu berada di sana. Pemilik manornya pun ramah, bahkan tidak henti-hentinya memberikan senyum dan arah jalan setiap sudut manor, ketika pagi tadi Kuroko dan yang lainnya memasuki tempat itu.

Ya, selama tiga hari ke depan, Kuroko tidak keberaratn untuk tinggal di tempat asing seperti ini.

"Kurokocchi, kenapa melamun terus-ssu?"

Iris biru muda itu mengerjap beberapa kali, setelah itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Tepat dimana si pirang kini sudah kembali ke tempatnya, menatapnya heran.

"Tak ada, Kise-kun," kepalanya menggeleng pelan, senyum tipis terlihat setelahnya. "Hanya sedang berpikir,"

Kise menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. "Sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Kurokocchi, dan rasanya Kurokocchi tetap sama saja-ssu!" setelah itu ia tertawa renyah sambil memeluk erat pemuda di sampingnya yang tidak protes—ralat, Kuroko yang tak bisa protes.

Dua jam yang lalu, setelah yang lainnya memilih kamar masing-masing, Akashi meminta kelima anggota tim-nya dulu berkumpul di ruangan yang terpisah. Hanya ingin mengobrol dan bertemu secara privasi, katanya. Dan semua orang yang ikut dalam acara reuni mereka pun tidak melarang.

Jadi di sinilah mereka, berada di ruang rekreasi tidak jauh dari balkon lantai tiga. Karena lantai pertama khusus sebagai loby pengunjung, lantai dua digunakan sebagai kamar tidur juga ruang tengah semuanya, sehingga lantai tiga menjadi pilihan terakhir. Kecuali jika mereka ingin bersempit-sempitan di loteng.

"Ara, kemana perginya Aka-chin?"

Suara Murasakibara yang menyebutkan nama sang kapten menarik perhatian yang lainnya, terlebih Kuroko. Penasaran, Kuroko mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan, benar saja, subjek dengan rambut merah yang dicarinya tidak tampak. Padahal beberapa jam sebelumnya Akashi masih bersama mereka, ikut mengobrol dan sesekali tersenyum simpul.

"Akashi keluar sebentar untuk mengecek orang yang bernama Mibuchi Reo itu," Midorima yang menjawab, namun perhatiannya lebih tertuju pada benda aneh yang tersimpan atas meja yang tidak jauh darinya. Replika dari boneka Annabeth, yang merupakan lucky item-nya untuk tiga hari ke depan, katanya.

"Eh, sejak kapan Akashi keluar?"

"Beberapa menit yang lalu, dan tolong jangan beteriak tepat di telingaku Aomine, itu mengganggu, nanodayo."

"Ups, maaf?"

Setelah itu Kuroko tak mendengarkan argumen selanjutnya yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Ia bangkit berdiri, mendapat pertanyaan dari Kise, dan menjawab bahwa ia akan pergi keluar sebentar. Dengan alasan menemui teman di Seirin-nya dulu.

Pintu besar itu berderit pelan ketika Kuroko membukanya, setelah itu tertutup kembali. Hal yang pertama kali dilihatnya begitu ia keluar, lampu yang tertempel di beberapa sudut dinding dengan aksen remang-remangnya. Kuroko berjalan menyelusuri koridor lantai tiga, mencoba mengabaikan beberapa pintu yang tertutup dan kaca jendela besar yang hanya tertutup oleh kain gorden tipis. Well, Kuroko tidak tahu bagaimana sejarah yang terjadi di manor besar ini, ia hanya sedikit ganjal dengan tempatnya.

Begitu langkahnya sampai di tangga teratas dan ia bermaksud turun, Kuroko berhenti. Kepalanya menoleh ke samping kanan, merasa angin tiba-tiba berhembus begitu saja. Detik berikutnya, ia mengernyit heran.

Cermin?

Untuk apa cermin berukuran besar dengan bingkai ukirannya tersimpan di lantai tiga seperti ini? Lantai yang mungkin jarang dipakai dan memiliki penerangan kurang di antara yang lainnya. Terlebih lagi, cermin itu tersimpan tidak jauh dari tangga, tertempel hanya satu-satunya.

Kuroko ingat, sang pemilik manor pernah berkata bahwa di tempat-tempat tertentu, di sudut-sudut tertentu, terpasang cermin dengan ukuran dan ukiran yang sama. Ia bilang hal itu dilakukan untuk mengingat peninggalan pemilik manor sebelumnya, hingga memutuskan untuk memajangnya dengan cara acak.

Dan salah satunya tepat berada di depan Kuroko saat ini.

Cermin itu besar, membuat refleksinya terlihat dengan jelas. Kuroko mengambil satu langkah maju, menatap pantulan dirinya lebih dekat. Ia bisa melihat dinding di belakangnya dengan wallpaper-nya yang mulai usang, lampu yang berkedip beberapa jam, dan …

Pintu dengan celah sedikit terbuka.

Kuroko mengerutkan kening. Tidak, ia tidak menoleh ke belakang tepat di mana pintu itu berada. Sebaliknya, ia semakin mendekati cermin. Memandangnya dengan teliti pada satu titik. Celah pintu itu gelap, ia tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Hingga mata Kuroko memicing, melihat gelap dalam cermin dibalik pintu tepat di belakangnya.

Hei, siapa dia?

~oOoOo~

**Akashi's PoV **

Lagi-lagi Reo memanggilku dengan sejuta alasan anehnya.

Baru saja tiga puluh menit yang lalu ia mengirimiku pesan mengenai tidak bisa tidurnya, dan sekarang ia mengatakan hal yang sama.

Terserah, memangnya aku peduli?

Saat ini, aku berada di ruangan rekreasi bersama anggota tim basket di Teiko dulu. Aku sengaja memanggil mereka kemari untuk mengadakan reuni sesungguhnya. Jika misalnya aku mengajak Reo, Tetsuya mengajak Kagami, Ryouta dan Senpai-nya Kasamatsu, Daiki bersama si kacamata itu—bukan Shintarou—lalu Atsushi dan teman Taiga dari Amerika itu, aku tidak bisa menyebutnya reuni, bukan?

Ah, Kecuali Shintarou, tentunya. Katanya orang yang sebelumnya ia ajak sedang sakit dan tidak bisa ikut kemari.

Akhirnya aku bangkit dari tempatku. Shintarou sempat bertanya aku akan kemana dan kukatakan menemui Reo sebentar. Setelah aku menutup pintu, aku berjalan menesuluri koridor lantai tiga. Memang lumayan gelap dan hanya ada sedikit penerangan di sudut-sudut tertentu. Tapi hal itu tidak masalah.

Namun langkahku berhenti begitu pintu yang tidak jauh dari tangga berderit terbuka. Ah, iya, sebelumnya aku diberi tahu pemilik manor bahwa beberapa pintu di tempat ini ada yang rusak dan terkadang terbuka sendiri. Mungkin sudah tua atau lapuk, pikirku.

Penasaran, kucoba untuk menutup pintu itu kembali. Berjalan lalu menyentuh kenopnya.

Dingin.

Mungkin ini terdengar konyol, tapi begitu aku menyentuh kenopnya, aku langsung tidak menyukainya. Maksudku, ayolah, itu hanya sebuah kenop, sebuah benda mati, namun entah mengapa aku tidak menyukainya.

Rasa dingin yang menurutku bukan karena dibiarkan tak disentuh oleh siapapun. Dingin ini, hampir seperti dinginnya es. Padahal ini baru memasuki musim gugur.

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk memasuki ruangan dibalik pintu di depanku.

.

_Krieeet…_

.

Aneh.

Suaranya seperti orang yang tercekik, atau apapun itu entahlah. Yang jelas, tidak seperti bunyi pintu yang terbuka biasanya. Kakiku mulai melangkah masuk, meninggalkan sedikit celah untuk pintunya.

Ruangan ini cukup besar.

Namun tidak lebih besar dari ruang rekreasi tadi.

Yang menjadi bedanya, ruangan ini tampak lebih tua dari ruangan yang sebelum-sebelumnya pernah aku lihat. Klasik. Terlihat dari wallpaper dindingnya yang memberikan kesan vintage, sedikit noda di sana sini, juga mulai usang.

Sepertinya ini dulunya kamar tidur. Terdapat tempat tidur berpenyangga empat tiang terletak di tengah ruangan. Tidak jauh dari tempat tidur, tersimpan sebuah meja rias dengan cermin ukiran kunonya.

Ya, terkadang aku merasa aneh dengan manor ini, terdapat cermin dengan ukiran-ukiran yang sulit untuk ditemukan. Tidak hanya bangunan luar dan ruangannya yang klasik, tapi juga setiap perabotan juga hiasan-hiasan di sekelilingnya. Lampu gantung kristal di atasnya pun mungkin bisa jatuh kapan saja karena mulai berkarat.

Dan kenapa si pemilik manor ini tidak mau merenovasinya. Padahal kalau merenovasi dikit, ini akan menjadi tempat penyewaan villa yang mahal dan sangat menguntungkan. Ah, mungkin dengan iklan tentunya. Manor ini terletak dipelosok hutan dan butuh waktu lima jam untuk mencapainya.

Aku mendekati salah satu lukisan yang terpajang di salah satu sudut kamar. Lukisan yang lumayan besar tapi tidak mengalahkan luas dindingnya. Ada potret seorang anak laki - laki di sana, tidak sendirian. Duduk anggun dengan satu kakinya bertumpu pada kaki lain, defensif. Gaun pastel sedikit terlipat. Di belakangnya, seorang anak laki-laki berdiri. Baju jaman Victorian era-nya begitu pas melekat di tubuh kecilnya.

Aku mengerutkan kening.

Jujur saja, aku tidak suka dengan senyum dan tatapan matanya.

Namun anehnya, semakin lama aku menatapnya, semakin tajam tatapan itu. Terutama mata sang anak kecil yang tengah terduduk. Seakan-akan menembus pikiranku. Terlebih lagi—

—mata itu merah.

Seperti darah.

Seperti satu warna mataku.

Ini aneh. Aku merasakan ada yang aneh dengan lukisan itu.

.

.

.

Dan, hei, sejak kapan mata itu mengerjap ke arahku?

~oOoOo~

**Normal's PoV **

"Hahahahaha!"

Suara tawa itu menggema di sepanjang koridor. Mibuchi Reo mencengkeram perutnya dengan erat, berusaha mengabaikan rasa sakit ketika otot-otot dalamnya tertarik sedangkan suara tawanya terdengar semakin keras. Sepasang matanya tertutup rapat, menahan air mata yang sudah menggenang di ujung sudut matanya.

"Tecchan! Kau ini … tadi—pfft!"

Dan Reo terus tertawa sampai terpingkal-pingkal.

Kuroko mendengus sebal, meski ia sendiri berusaha untuk menyembunyikan raut wajah yang sempat ditunjukannya tadi. Sial! Satu mantan anggota Rakuzan di depannya ini ternyata menyebalkan.

"Itu tidak lucu, Mibuchi-kun," lagi, Kuroko mendengus. Terlebih karena orang di depannya tak berhenti tertawa.

Well, siapa yang tidak akan terkejut ketika kau sendirian berada di tempat yang sepi, dengan cermin berada di sana, lalu tanpa sadar kau jatuh dalam refleksimu dirimu sendiri. Bahkan sampai tidak sadarnya ketika seseorang sudah tepat berada di belakang, apalagi dengan mata melotot dan seringai yang aneh.

Oh, sungguh, orang aneh macam apa yang tidak akan terkejut begitu menyadari seseorang menatapmu dengan tatapan mengerikan lewat pantulan cermin? Bahkan untuk seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang datar pun, ia bisa terkejut. Dan dalang dari semua ini adalah orang itu, Mibuchi Reo.

"Ah, baiklah, baiklah Tecchan," susah payah Reo menghentikan tawanya. Ia berdeham sebentar, setelah itu menepuk punggung Kuroko cukup keras. Membuat sang korban mengaduh sakit. "Maafkan yang tadi. Tapi, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

Kuroko mengerling ke arahnya sejenak, setelah itu berkata. "Ingin bertemu dengan temanku di bawah."

"Ah, begitu," Reo mengangguk paham. "Omong-omong Tecchan, apa Sei-chan masih di dalam?"

Kuroko mendongak, kali ini keningnya yang berkerut bingung. "Akashi-kun? Ia belum menemuimu?"

"Eh? Ya, begitulah," Reo menjawab ragu, "kukira dia masih berada di sini, di ruang rekreasi. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menyusulnya kemari,"

"Tadi Midorima-kun bilang kalau Akashi-kun sempat keluar untuk menemuimu," jelas Kuroko, "karena itu aku juga memutuskan untuk keluar sebentar, dan mungkin bertemu dengannya di sini. Tapi—ah! Akashi-kun?"

Reo tersentak pelan, setelah itu mengikuti arah pandangan Kuroko. Ia menoleh, tepat memaku pintu di belakangnya yang sedikit terbuka dengan celah kecil.

Ah, orang yang sedang dibicarakan sudah ada ternyata.

"Ara, Sei-chan?" senyum keibuannya mulai terpoles. "Ternyata kau di situ, kami mencarimu. Dan tunggu, sedang apa tadi kau di sana?"

Hening.

Bibir tipis manik heterokrom itu tak terbuka sama sekali. Bahkan mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun.

"Akashi-kun?"

Iris dwi warna itu menatap Kuroko sesaat, menggeleng sebentar, setelah itu berjalan menuruni anak tangga. Melewati Reo begitu saja. Meninggalkan mereka tanpa kata apapun.

"Eh, tunggu! Sei-chan!"

Aneh.

Sebetulnya apa yang terjadi dengan Akashi?

Ada yang tidak beres dengannya. Ah lebih tepatnya, mungkin ada yang tidak beres disini.

~oOoOo~

**Kasamatsu's PoV**

Menurutku, ada yang tidak beres disini.

Ayolah, mana ada manor yang benar-benar mewah ketulungan ini disewa dengan harga murah. Mungkin sebagian ditanggung oleh Akashi, mengingat dia penyelenggara reunian ini dan betapa kayanya Akashi itu. Tapi, aku yang hanya mengeluarkan uang jajan selama satu minggu untuk menginap di manor mewah ini. Sumpah, uang bulanan kemarin saja sudah habis untuk membiayai _trainning camp_ waktu kuliah beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Ini kelewatan murah dan terlalu mencurigakan.

Perjalanan mengelilingi manor tanpa arah, membuatku berada disini, perpustakaan pribadi pemilik manor. Perpustakaan ini terbilang masih terawat, jika melupakan jaring laba-laba yang masih menempel di setiap sudut dan boneka antik berserakan.

Tanganku mengambil salah satu boneka di dekatnya. Boneka tidak lebih lima puluh senti terlihat biasa saja. Rambut pirang teruntai bebas dan baju ala victoria berwarna hitam. Manik Kasamatsu bertemu jelas manik boneka yang selalu menatap lurus.

Entah kenapa, manik biru milik boneka ini menyiratkan sebuah pesan.

Aku meletakan boneka itui kembali, dan terus menginvasi ruang perpustakaan ini. Dari ratusan buku disini, ada yang menarik perhatianku. Sebuah buku tua yang masih terbuka. Lembaran kertas buku itu sudah kusam, bisa rapuh setiap saat jika tidak dibuka hati – hati.

Oke, haruskah aku membacanya?

.

_Tick, tock_

.

Aku mengerjap seketika. Mataku langsung teralih ke seisi ruangan lagi. Lagi- lagi, Aku menemukan kejanggalan ruangan ini.

Ada tiga jam dinding. Tunggu dulu, aka tidak mendengar detak jarum jam sekecil apapun.

Tapi kenapa jam ini berbunyi?

.

_Tick. Tock_

.

Lagi?!

Sialan, kenapa jam itu berbunyi menyeramkan saat mau mendekati tengah malam. Memang aku tidak pernah takut dengan hantu, apalagi percaya kalau hantu itu ada.

Maaf saja, aku tidak mau percaya hal begituan. Cukup apa yang kulihat, itulah yang kupercaya.

Tapi sayangnya rasa penasaranku terhadap buku tua ini jauh lebih mendominasi pikiranku ketimbang rasa takut dengan jam berbunyi seenaknya itu.

.

_Tick, tock_

.

'_Aku tidak pernah menyangka, kalau aku bisa tinggal di tempat ini'_

.

_Tick, tock_

.

'_Aku akui Akashi memang orang kaya. Tapi hanya uang jajanku seminggu, aku bisa bermalaman disini disini. Hebat bukan?'_

.

_Tick, Tock_

.

'_Ahh... walau Kise bodoh, tapi aku bersyukur dia mengajakku.'_

Tadi Akashi, sekarang Kise?

Apa yang si penulis maksud itu... mereka berdua kah?

.

_Tick, tock_

.

'_Ruangan yang ketemui bagus -bagus. Dan perjalanan mengelilingi manor ini berakhir di perpustakaan ini. Banyak sekali boneka antik berserakan disini._

_Ketika melihat salah satu mata boneka, aku melihat mata boneka itu. Seolah dia menyiratkan sebuah pesan...'_

.

_Tick, tock_

.

Kenapa rasanya apa yang dialami si penulis ini sama sepertiku?

Apakah ini kebetulan? Lebih baik aku membaca lagi. Kuharap, aku tidak menemui hal-hal menakutkan.

.

_Tick, Tock_

.

'_Aku menemukan buku kusam dengan tinta merah, sebelum menyadari ada tiga jam di ruangan ini.'_

Sungguh, ini tidak lucu. Kenapa apa yang kualami sudah tertulis disini? Terlebih bunyi jam disini makin membesar. Lebih tepatnya, bunyi jam ini makin membuatku berdebar -debar.

Seolah detak jam berbunyi itu membuatku dikejar waktu. Perasaan ingin cepat menyelesaikan membaca buku ini semakin terasa.

Haruskah aku melanjutkannya kembali?

Aku membuka selembar lagi...

.

_Tick, Tock_

.

'_Semakin lama aku menulis, aku merasakan ada yang janggal disini._

_Kenapa suara jam ini semakin keras, seolah membuatku harus menyelesaikan cepat tulisan ini._

_Terutama ketika melihat boneka yang hanya memiliki sebelah mata. Aku rasa hilang mata mereka memiliki arti tersebut '_

Nafasku tercekat. Dan ya, aku rasa tulisan ini hampir mirip seperti aku ingin menulis disini. Padahal aku tidak memegang pena, terlebih tidak ada satupun pena didekatku.

Aku memutuskan duduk di dekat meja tengah perpustakaan. Meski harus melewati boneka yang lama kelamaan menyeramkan, aku ingin duduk rileks. Oh, benar saja, aku memang merasakan ada suatu pesan tersirat diantara boneka – boneka itu.

Yang membuatku heran hanyalah boneka yang masih utuh matanya. Dibandingkan matanya yang seperti boneka lainnya—selalu menatapku lurus—boneka ini lebih mengerikan. Tubuhnya tercabik – cabik dan busa pengisi boneka ini.

Hei, bukannya boneka—

.

_Tick, Tock_

_._

—mirip seseorang.

.

_Tick, Tock_

.

'_Aku merasakan boneka tercabik dan memiliki mata sama mirip kenalanku.'_

.

_Tick, Tock_

.

Tu-tunggu dulu?! bagaimana bisa pemikiran si penulis buku kusam itu...

.

_Tick, Tock_

.

... persis dengan pemikiranku. Aku—

.

_Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock_

.

Sialan, apa maksudnya dengan suara jam makin cepat ini!

.

_Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock._

_._

_'Jantungku berdegup kencang begitu mendengar suara jam itu semakin. Perasaan ini, aku benar -benar tidak suka.' _

Lagi. Lagi-lagi sama. Sebenarnya apa maksud buku ini? Kenapa yang kualami sama persis dengan buku ini.

Terlebih, semakin aku membuka lembar buku itu, bercak darah terlihat. Aku tidak mengerti.

.

_Tick, Tock... Tick, Tock,..._

_._

_'Aku tidak tahu berbuat apa'_

Ya, kau benar, wahai tuan penulis. Karena tulisanmu dan suara jam sialan ini, aku sudah tidak tahu berbuat apa lagi.

Hei, kenapa aku memeluk boneka tercabik - cabik ini?

.

_Tick... Tock... Tick... Tock..._

_._

Ada sesuatu yang memainkan diriku.

Aku tidak tahu itu apa. Tapi, semakin aku erat memeluk boneka ini, perasaanku semakin hampa.

.

_Tick... Tock..._

.

'Aku melihat sesuatu disana, ketika memeluk boneka ini

Tapi aku tidak tahu... Siapa dia.

Apa mungkin, dia yang menyebabkan ini semua.

Ya. Aku tidak tahu

—Kasamatsu Yukio'

.

_Tick..._

.

A—aku yang menulis diari ini? Kapan?

Bagaimana bisa?

Dan... hei, siapa disana?

.

.

.

_Teng, Teng, Teng_

**.**

**Bagian Pertama – End**

**~To Be Continue~**

**.**

~oOoOo~

.

**Author Note!**

**Suki** : Halooo Minnatachi~~ Kembali dengan kami dalam project baru ini XD *tebar bunga*

**Ai**: Hohoho~ apdet kilat~ Suki, Suki, nanti apakah yang terjadi dengan Kasamatsu?

**Suki** : Fufufu~ biar tidak terlantar /ditendang/ Kasamatsu? Hohoho, mungkin akan terjawab di chapter selanjutnya nanti, hohoho~ Oh ya, Ai, bales review dulu yuk~~

**Ai**: Oke, kita buka dulu... Kalau dari Suki enggak udah dijawab /lempar sendal/ Oke, dari **KatsuKatsu**~

**Suki** : wkwkwk, astaga, kan gak lucu kalo Suki bales review dari diri sendiri X'D /plak/ Oke, dari **KatsuKatsu** : Hooho, ternyata Katsu-san suka fanfic berdarah ya? Sama! *toss* Dan ini sudah update, terima kasih atas reviewnya dan mau nunggu~~ Okeey, next! Dari **Siela** **Heilstone**~

**Ai**: **Siela** **Heilstone**: Wahh, ketemu lagi yg suka fanfic berdarah ini. Karena masih prolog, jadi banyak misteri disini~ hohoho~ Kan enggak seru kalau ketahuan~ arigato reviewnya. Oke, giliran Suki! Dari **Flow** **Love** XD

**Suki** : Aaaaaaa! Review-mu suggoi juga XD Syukurlah jika feel thriller-nya dapet X3 Suki sama Ai juga jadi mau teriak-teriak sendiri /woi/ Hihihi, Flow-san sudah menyempatkan baca dan review juga kami udah seneng kok~ Dan mudah-mudahan fanfic ini tidak berjamur, kekeke~~ sankyuu reviewnya~ Lanjut lagi buat Ai, **B**-**magnae**~~

**Ai**: Yosh, **B-magnae**-san~ Siipp! Ini memang fanfic thriller (terinspirasi cerita horor kakakku) Chapter satu udh keluar~ dannn... Huweee! Kagami masih terlalu polos untuk menikah! Kagami harus normal! Himuro enggak usah /nak/ Oke arigato reviewnya~

**Suki** : Lalu buat **Myadorabletetsuya**, aaaaaaa Tarita-san reviewww XDD /terjang/ Hihihi, pikiran Suki juga awalnya gitu, kalo rated M, jadinya adegan bunuh-bunuhannya ekplist sekali~~ /digiles/ yup! Prolog kan masih samar, jadi chapter 1 udah update! Btw, untuk masalah ReIN itu siapa, tanyakan pada Ai ya~ sankyuu atas reviewnya~ XD

**Ai**: Ohh.. Masalah REiN. Dia itu alter egoku. Jadi kalau misalnya aku bikin orific biasanya pake nama REiN, tapi kalau bikin ff namanya Aihara~ Sekarang **setmefreeeeeee**: Ahh, tenang saja~ aku juga ikutan bobo bareng gara2 nulisnya~ *masih takut horror tapi nekat nulis*

**Suki** : sankyuu reviewnya **setmefreeeeeee** (huruf e-nya banyak banget, sampai ada 7 X'D) terus buat Bona Nano, kurang romance? Fufufu~ tenang saja, kita berdua sudah menyiapkan stock itu /heh/ Suara Akashi emang udah horor kali /enggak/ Wkwkw... yup! Suki juga jadi inget anime-nya ^^ terus untuk pembunuhnya nanti, ikuti terus kisahnya yaa~~ sankyuu udah baca dan review~ *wink*

**Ai**: Okeee... Sekarang tinggal **Alenta93**. Yaaa... kayaknya sih Akashi, tapi... Hehehehehe.. Ada misteri yang akan datang diantara mereka~ Gyaaa! Anda teliti sekali! *gak nyangka ada typo* nanti aku benerin deh~ sankyuu atas kasih tahu mana salahnya~

**Suki** : Yosh! Bales review sudaaah~~ bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Semuanya bisa ditulis di kotak review~ *melambai-lambai*

**Ai**. Tentu saja, kurang greget, kepo, pengen apdet kilat (ini gak janji) silakan sampaikan keluhan, saran di kotak unyu itu~ Sukiiii~ aku pergi dulu~ mau ngurus SMA~

**Suki** : Siip~ ganbatte Ai! Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter ini XD


	3. Waktu Sudah Habis, Aku Ada Disini

_Tick, Tock_

.

Pergi dari sini... kumohon...

.

_Tick, tock_

.

Kumohon! Jangan kejar aku...

_._

_Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock_

.

Aku tidak ada sangkut pautnya denganmu. Aku tidak mengenalimu

_._

_Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock_

.

Tidak, tidak, tidak—!

.

—_Tick._

.

HENTIKAAAANNN!

.

_Teng, Teng, Teng__… _

.

~oOoOo~

.

**Fanfiction**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

(_Kami berdua tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil dari Fanfiction ini)_

**.**

**.: Another :.**

**By Aihara Rein and Suki Pie**

**.**

~oOoOo~

.

[Bagian Kedua : Waktu Sudah Habis, Aku Ada Di sini]

.

**(Normal PoV)**

_._

_Teng, Teng, Teng_

Seketika itu juga, sang model yang juga pemain basket andalan SMA Kaijou langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Suara jam...?"

Ada keraguan saat Kise Ryouta melafalkan kalimat itu, bersamaan tubuhnya merinding. Seingat Kise, dari sepanjang ia berjalan menelusuri koridor ini, dia yakin kalau dia belum melihat jam. Terlebih kalau koridor ini hanyalah penghubung antara mansion utama dan mansion kecil yang terletak di belakang mansion utama.

Kalau begitu, darimana asal suara jam itu?

"Hahahaa... mungkin hanya perasaanku saja mendengar suara jam itu," ucap Kise berusaha menghilangkan rasa takutnya. Tangan kirinya mengusap keningnya yang berkeringat dingin, dan tangan kananya mengelus-elus dada.

Oh ya, semoga saja Kise tidak bertemu dengan hal – hal berbau horror, mistik, atau apalah itu yang sejenis dengannya. Meski menguasai bela diri _taekwondo_, tetap saja, Kise tipikal orang yang akan berlari jika bertemu dengan hal seperti itu.

Tidak lucu sekali dia lari terbirit-birit hanya mendengar suara jam.

"_Kakak..._"

Semilir angin tiba – tiba datang ke arah Kise, memaksa si pirang itu memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak terkena debu yang dibawa angin. Bersamaan itu juga, Kise mendengar suara sayup – sayup dari arah samping koridor, bertepatan dengan pagar yang membatasi antara mansion ini dan hutan. Suara itu lembut, seperti gema yang tidak sengaja terbawa angin dan masuk ke pendengaran Kise. Tapi, suara itu tidak familiar di telinga Kise—suara orang asing.

Kise menoleh ke samping, ada seorang anak kecil berambut hitam yang tengah berdiri di depan pagar. Anak kecil itu merundukan wajahnya, namun Kise bisa melihat jelas wajahnya yang menyunggingkan seulas senyum. Hanya saja senyuman anak itu menyiratkan kesedihan.

"_Kakak..."_

Lagi – lagi anak kecil memanggil seseorang, yang dipanggilnya kakak. Kise yakin, 'kakak' anak kecil itu bukanlah dirinya.

"Hei," Kise memanggilnya sembari berjalan kearah anak itu. Namun anak itu tetap merunduk, seolah panggilan Kise hanyalah angin lalu. "Hei!"

Anak itu mengerjap, langsung mendongak ke asal suara itu. Sepasang mata biru langit musim panas bertemu dengan mata Kise, saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Kakak..." ada getar dari suara anak itu, terdengar ketakutan. "Kakak... bisa melihatku?"

Hah?

"Adik kecil, jangan buat kakak merinding. Jelas – jelas kakak bisa melihatmu," sanggah Kise sembari menghela nafasnya. "Memang apa yang membuatmu berpikir kakak tidak bisa melihatmu?"

Seketika anak itu langsung terdiam, namun dalam selang beberapa detik kemudian dia menjawab, "Tidak apa-apa kak," dia tersenyum manis, dan membuat Kise tersipu. "Lalu kenapa kakak ada disini?"

"Ah, kakak pengen ke kamar kakak, kebetulan kakak menginap di mansion itu," jawab Kise sambil menunjuk masion berukuran sedang di samping mansion utama. Matanya memeriksa setiap detil anak kecil dihadapannya; tidak ada yang mencurigakan. "Lalu kau sendiri?"

"Aku sedang menunggu—" Anak itu memalingkan wajahnya, tidak ingin Kise melihat wajahnya yang sedih. "—kakak. Aku menunggu kakak di sini."

Kise menghela nafas, lalu mengelus – elus rambut hitam anak itu. Dia heran dengan kakak anak ini. Kenapa kakak anak itu tidak menyuruhnya menunggunya di dalam mansion atau ditempat yang aman asal bukan di depan pagar yang berbatasan dengan hutan langsung. Bukankah itu terlalu berbahaya. Meski sudah dibatasi pagar, tetap saja pasti akan ada hewan buas dari hutan yang sewaktu – waktu datang dan membahayakan anak ini.

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Kise, anak itu malah tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa – apa di sini, kakak tidak perlu khawatir. Kakak pasti akan datang dengan cepat."

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Kakak duluan saja, aku baik – baik aja di sini."

"Tidak apa – apa nih? Bahaya malam-mal—"

"Tidak apa – apa, kak!" timpal anak itu cepat. "Karena aku yakin kakakku akan melindungiku."

Kise menarik nafasnya, antara ragu atau tidak. Namun pada akhirnya dia mengangguk, "Baiklah, kakak pergi dulu ya."

"Iya kak!"

Namun ketika Kise berbalik, dia tidak menyadari anak itu menatap Kise dengan perasaan takut. Saat bersamaan, rambut hitamnya berubah, menjadi warna rambut yang mirip seperti seseorang Kise kenal. Sepasang manik anak itu menyiratkan kesedihan dan rasa bersalah, begitu Kise sudah meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

"_Kuharap kalian semua tidak mati di__sini..."_

.

.

.

Seketika itu, anak itu menghilang tanpa jejak

Hanya hembusan angin yang tersisa di tempat itu

.

~oOoOo~

.

Baru beberapa jam acara dimulai, ada saja kejadian yang tidak terduga.

"Kasamatsu-san pingsan? Sejak kapan?"

"Maaf Midorima-san, begitu aku menemukan Kasamatsu-san, dia sudah pingsan di perpustakaan."

Midorima menghela nafasnya, sebelum dia memeriksa sekujur tubuh Kasamatsu, mengecek adanya luka atau tidak. Furihata Kouki, teman Kuroko yang diajak Kuroko menginap disini, meletakan selembar kain di dahi Kasamatsu yang tengah terlelap di kasurnya. Furihata adalah orang pertama yang menemukan Kasamatsu dan yang memanggil Midorima untuk membantu mengurusinya.

Satu jam yang lalu, Furihata menemukan tubuh Kasamatsu yang tergeletak di lantai perpustakaan. Niatnya yang mencari komik di perpustakaan tandas seketika. Buru – buru Furihata menghampiri Kasamatsu, dan membangunkannya. Tapi sampai sekarang dia tidak bangun – bangun.

"Tidak ada luka atau bekas pukulan yang menyebabkan dia pingsan." Midorima melirik Furihata yang tengah menghawatir Kasamatsu. "Bagaimana dengan Kise?"

"Aku tadi tidak lihat Kise-kun."

"Padahal _senpai_-nya pingsan, kenapa si bodoh itu tidak ada di sampingnya sih?"

Furihata hanya tertawa garing mendengar omelan Midorima. Sebenarnya Furihata ingin memanggil Kise juga, tapi sayang pemuda itu tidak ada di kamarnya, dan malahan bertemu Midorima yang habis dari toilet. Karena Midorima ahli dalam pengobatan, jadi tidak ada salahnya menyuruh Midorima memeriksa keadaan Kasamatsu.

"Lalu bagaimana kondisi Kasamatsu-san?"

"Aneh," jawab Furihata singkat.

"Apa maksudmu dengan aneh? Bisakah kau jelaskan detailnya?"

"Bukan apa – apa sih," Furihata melirik Kasamatsu yang terlihat tertidur dengan tenang, tanpa peduli orang – orang disekitarnya khawatir dengannya. Furihata menutup matanya, mengingat – ingat kejadiannya. "Dia terlihat pucat sekali, dan juga suhu tubuhnya tinggi sekali. Anehnya, dia tengah memeluk sebuah boneka—err... yang menurutku cacat."

"Boneka?"

"Iya, ini aku bawa bonekanya."

Midorima mengambil boneka di tangan Furihata. Lewat kacamatanya, diamati baik – baik boneka itu. Tidak yang aneh. Kecuali tubuhnya yang sudah lusuh dan bajunya juga compang – camping. Anggota tubunya, seperti tangan dan kakinya juga mulai lepas dari badannya. Manik biru boneka itu juga melotot, ke arah Midorima, seolah menujukan semua kebenciam boneka itu sendiri.

Daripada rusak karena termakan usia, lebih mirip sengaja dirusakan oleh seseorang. Karena dendam atau kebencian, tapi pasti kerusakan ini disengaja. Yang jelas, boneka ini seperti boneka di film – film horror.

"Selain itu ada lagi?" Midorima meletak boneka itu di meja, lalu membenarkan posisi kacamata. "Mungkin kondisi ruangan itu atau barang – barang sekitarnya."

"Mungkin ada suara jam dinding yang buat aku agak merinding."

"Jam dinding?" kening Midorima mengerut, ditatapnya arloji digitalnya yang terkalung di tangan kirinya. Masih belum jam tengah malam, malah masih terlalu dini untuk jam berbunyi. "Apa model jamnya itu setiap di angka 12 akan berbunyi? Atau jamnya kecepatan beberapa jam?"

"Tidak, malahan jamku dengan jam tadi sama kok," sanggah Furihata. "Tapi dia tetap berbunyi, meski tidak ada satu pun jarumnya di angka 12. Aneh kan?"

Pemuda berambut hijau zamurd yang terkenal _shoot_-nya itu mendesah sambil memijat pelipisnya. Antara rasa percaya atau tidak, Midorima tidak suka dengan cerita Furihata yang tidak ada unsur logisnya. Untuk menangani orang pingsan tidak bisa dengan cerita seperti itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Furihata mengungkapkan semua yang ia lihat.

Kalau berhubungan mistik, meski Midorima selalu berhubungan Oha-osa atau _lucky item_, dia bukan ahlinya.

"Jadi kau mau mengatakan kalau ini berhubungan dengan sesuatu di luar akal manusia?" tanya Midorima akhirnya.

"Bu-bukan maksudku itu... ha-hanya saja aku takut dengan begituan."

Sudah Midorima duga, Furihata memang penakut.

.

~oOoOo~

.

Sebentar lagi, dalam hitungan menit, tengah malam akan tiba.

Berulang kali Furihata mencoba menganti posisi tidurnya, menghitung domba, mendengarkan musik, membaca novel atau memaksakan menutup mata. Tapi hasilnya sama saja, dirinya tidak kunjung terlelap. Aneh, padahal tubuh Furihata sudah lelah setelah perjalanan menuju mansion ini selama 4 jam, dan baru sampai berkisar 5 jam yang lalu.

Furihata membalik badannya, menghadap jendela besar disamping kasurnya. Bulan purnama masih bersinar bersama awan – awan hitam, ditengah guyuran hujan. Menurut prediksi Himuro Tatsuya—satu – satunya pemuda yang diajak Murasakibara kesini—kalau hujan ini akan awet sampai besok, dan malam akan dilalui dengan suhu udara dingin, meski ini musim panas sekalipun.

_Mungkin aku masih kepikiran dengan Kasamatsu-san,_ pikir Furihata, menerawang pandangannya di balik jendela.

Benar juga, Kasamatsu Yukio. Selama ia memejamkan matanya, selalu saja terbayang wajah Kasamatsu kesakitan dengan badan seperti orang yang mendekati ajal. Sekarang kondisi Kasamatsu baik – baik saja, berkat Midorima yang menanganinya. Hanya saja ada satu hal yang menganjal di pikiran Furihata.

Sebuah boneka cacat yang dipeluk Kasamatsu.

Furihata menyibak selimutnya, dan mengenakan sandal kamar di samping kasurnya. Kuroko, teman sekamarnya, tengah tertidur lelap, beda dengan dirinya yang masih terjaga. Di samping kasur Kuroko, ada meja kecil yang ditaruh tas milik mereka. Dan juga, boneka cacat itu, disamping tas mereka.

Ah ya, Furihata ingat. Kise merinding begitu melihat boneka itu ada di meja kamarnya, dan meminta dirinya untuk menyimpan boneka itu—untuk ditanyakan ke Kasamatsu, kenapa dia memeluk boneka itu. Sekarang, boneka itu terlihat horor ditengah malam yang gelap ini, dan dia yang terbangun sendiri.

"Kalau tahu begini, seharusnya aku tidak meng-iya-kan!" rutuk Furihata, memalingkan wajahnya, agar tidak melihat boneka seram itu. Bagaimana mata biru itu seperti menatapnya langsung, tajam dan lekat.

Ditambah lagi, suasana mansion kamar yang sekarang ini ditempatinya benar-benar menambah rasa waswas. Oke, lengkap sudah cerita horor dia.

Pemain Seirin cokelat itu berjalan ke arah pintu, memutar kenop sepelan mungkin hingga tubuhnya menyelip di antara celah yang dibukanya, lalu kembali menutup pintu begitu pijakan kakinya mulai berbeda. Furihata butuh udara segar, meski malam sudah menunjukan waktu larut.

Ia ingat seseorang pernah bilang bahwa taman belakang mansion ini memiliki keindahan tersendiri di malam hari—kalau tidak salah, Reo yang berbicara begitu—meski tamannya sendiri mulai terbengkalai.

Kebetulan yang cocok sekali. Entah apa yang membuat Furihata berani berjalan sendiri ke taman belakang mansion—lagipula, bunga mawar dan beberapa semak-semak tidak akan membuatnya lari ketakutan. Semua ini hanya karena rasa penasarannya dan cara lain agar Furihata bisa mengantuk kembali. Dan jarak yang dilaluinya pun tak terlalu jauh dari kamarnya berada.

Taman belakang itu luas.

Furihata sempat dibuat menganga selama beberapa menit begitu melihatnya.

Sayangnya, memang terbengkalai. Seperti beberapa pohon yang tumbang, semak mawar yang layu, juga kolam ikan yang berada di sudut taman kini menggenang. Berwarna hijau karena lumut. Furihata bisa menduga bahwa dulu taman belakang mansion ini terlihat hidup.

.

.

.

Srek! Srek!

.

.

.

Bahu Furihata menegang sejenak. Ia mendengar suara—atau halusinasi? Sepertinya.

Pemuda cokelat itu merapatkan jaket yang dikenakannya. Tiba-tiba ia menggigil, padahal dirinya tidak terlalu berada jauh di dalam taman, hanya melihatnya dari koridor mansion. Namun rasa dingin itu seperti menusuknya langsung.

.

.

.

Srek! Srek! Srek!

.

.

.

Tidak. Ia yakin mendengarnya.

Mata kucing Furihata memicing, mengawasi di setiap semak-semak yang dilihatnya. Otaknya mencoba untuk berpikir secara logis, bermain pada logika yang benar. Mungkin itu kucing, mungkin juga tikus, atau berang-berang? Apa saja yang jelas itu seekor hewan, pasti.

.

.

Srek! Srek!

"_Hehehe…" _

.

.

.

Sepasang alisnya saling bertaut. Genggaman di ujung jakernya mengerat, Furihata menarik napas perlahan, mencoba menenangkan pikiran. Suara yang didengarnya tawa anak kecil. Tidak salah lagi. Tapi, apa yang dilakukannya di tengah malam seperti ini?

"_Sepertinya kau tersesat, eh?"_

Satu pejaman mata yang kuat. Furihata menarik napas panjang, lalu mendongak. Mencari sumber suara yang didengarnya kembali. Kali ini, berasal dari atas. Seseorang berada di sana.

"Sedang apa kau di sana anak kecil?" sahut Furihata, mencoba bersikap tenang. Matanya memicing sampai pupilnya mengecil, ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana rupa seseorang yang duduk di salah satu ranting pohonnya—dan bagaimana anak kecil itu naik ke atas sana—entahlah. Yang dilihatnya hanyalah sandal, nyaris tak berwarna dan penuh dengan tanah.

Tak ada jawaban. Kedua kaki si anak berayun tak tentu.

Furihata mencoba kembali memanggilnya. "Hei—"

"_Aku bukan anak kecil_."

Nadanya terdengar dalam. Penuh ancaman. Juga gamang.

"Apa? Tapi apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Di mana orang tuamu?"

Kaki-kaki kecil itu tetap berayun. Dalam irama yang tak pasti.

Furihata semakin merasa dingin. "Kalau bisa—"

"_Hahaha…"_

Bahu Furihata menegak dengan cepat. Ia tidak ingat suara tawa anak kecil bisa mengerikan seperti itu. Seingatnya, anak kecil mana yang bisa tertawa jika tak ada keadaan lucu di depannya?

"_Hahahaha!_"

Ini sama sekali tidak lucu.

"_Ne, kau yang ada di sana,_"

Furihata bisa melihat anak kecil di atas sana; di salah satu dahan pohon; menunduk. Daun-daun besar yang sempat menghalangi rambutnya kini menyingkir, memperlihatkan dengan jelas bagaimana paras sebenarnya. Bagaimana hidung, bibir, lekukan wajah, dan sorot matanya.

Jelas. semuanya jelas. Seulas seringai menekuk manis di wajah berahang kecilnya.

Furihata mematung.

Mata merah itu…

"_Bagaimana kalau k__ita__—_"

…juga jingga salah satunya.

"—_bermain__, hm_?"

Akashi?

.

~oOoOo~

.

Akashi tersentak, hampir saja berteriak.

Nafasnya tersengal – sengal, denyut nadinya tidak beraturan.

Nyaris saja Akashi jatuh dari kasurnya. Seluruh tubuhnya terbasahi oleh keringat dingin yang masih mengalir. Jantungnya masih saja tidak beraturan meski dirinya sudah menarik nafas berkali – kali. Raut wajah Akashi sangat berantakan, dan menyiratkan rasa ketakutan. Sembari memegani kepalanya, Akashi menenangkan dirinya.

Dia bermimipi sesuatu. Tidak begitu jelas di benaknya, hanya gambar samar – samar dan berulang seperti kaset rusak. Di mimpi itu Akashi melihat; suara anak kecil yang kesakitan, darah dimana – mana, dan sebuah mansion terbakar dihadapannya. Aneh, seperti sebuah tragedi yang sulit dijelaskan.

Matanya memperhatikan sekitar. Berbeda dengan yang lain, hanya dia seorang yang tidur sendirian. Kamarnya gelap; hanya cahaya bulan yang menerobos lewat jendela sebagai pengganti lampu. Dengan cahaya itu, Akashi bisa melihat jam dinding, yangmana jarum panjangnya mau mendekati tengah malam.

Beberapa menit lagi tengah malam, dan dia terbangun.

Akashi pernah dengar, entah itu dari siapa; kalau tengah malam adalah waktu para arwah – arwah berkeliaran, dalam waktu satu menit. Arwah – arwah itu akan mengganggu siapa saja yang masih belum terlelap, dengan cara apapun. Tapi bagi Akashi, itu hanyalah cerita konyol untuk anak – anak yang suka bergadang.

.

.

.

Srek! Srek! Srek!

.

.

.

Suara apa itu?

Dan sepertinya datang dari kebun terlantar di sebelah kamarnya.

.

.

.

"_Bagaimana kalau kita bermain?"_

.

.

.

Bukan hantu 'kan?

Tidak, tidak ada hantu di dunia ini. Akashi juga tidak takut dengan hal – hal konyol seperti itu.

Daripada mati penasaran, Akashi melangkah menuju sepasang jendela yang sengaja ia buka, agar angin malam yang menyejukan masuk ke kamarnya. Dari situlah, Akashi melihat, Furihata yang sendirian di taman yang sudah tidak terawat, berbicara pada seseorang yang pasti ada di taman.

Heran, kenapa ruang kamar yang harga sewanya tertinggi—yang terletak di lantai dua—di mansion ini bersebelahan dengan taman telantar ini?

Dan kenapa juga Furihata berdiri di sana tengah malam?

"Kouki!" Akashi memanggilnya, dan Furihata menoleh cepat. "Kenapa kau ada di situ?"

"Akashi-san?!" Furihata melafalkan namanya, dan terlihat agak terkejut dengan kehadirannya. Sambil menunjuk suatu arah di area pepohonan, dia menjawab pertanyaan Akashi, "tidak, aku hanya menemukan anak kecil di sini."

Mata Akashi memicing begitu mendengar kata anak kecil. Setahu Akashi, mansion ini sudah ia sewa seluruhnya, dan hanya ada beberapa pelayan mansion ini dan beberapa pelayan yang sengaja Akashi bawa. Tidak ada anak kecil yang ada di mansion ini, bahkan teman – teman yang ia ajak pasti tidak akan membawa anak kecil

Benar saja, tidak ada anak kecil di arah yang Furihata tunjuk.

"Itu hanya pohon, Kouki."

"Akashi-san, aku serius! Tadi ada—" Furihata kembali melihatnya. Namun detik berikutnya, ia tercekat.

Tidak ada siapa pun di sana. Hanya ranting pohon dan dedaunan yang bergerak karena angin, secara pelan namun acak.

Kalau begitu...

"Tadi itu apa?"

.

.

.

"_Ayo kita main! Yang kalah, temani aku disini kak~ "_

.

.

.

[Bagian kedua — selesai]

~Bersambung~

.

.

.

Author Note~

Ai: halooo semuanya, kita berdua ada disini *akhirnya bisa menulis juga*

Suki : lama tak berjumpa ya, Minna~ kata sibuk lagi menghantui kita berdua X'D /dibuang.

Ai: kurikulum 2013 lebi horor dari fanfic ini :"D suki, suki~ kita jadi ningkatin rated kan?

Suki : tidak, plis. Suki lelah mendengar kurkulas Q.Q/plak. Yup! karena setelah dibicarakan bakal ada adegan berdarah(!?) sepertinya fic ini akan naik jadi rated M (M for bloody)~

Ai: siap2 karakter kesayangan kalian mati, hihihi~ oke, waktunya bales review ^^

Suki : Ai, kalimatmu menyeramkan ;A; Yosh! Bales review dulu ya. Dimulai dari LittleAnts (namanya lucu) Aaaaa, jangan cekik kami plis! OwO haha, pas banget bacanya dini hari, kan biar lebih kerasa feel-nya X''D Ini udah lanjut kok~ maaf kalo lama ya, hihihi.

Ai: kuroiza rika-cchi, hihihi sekarang apdetnya gak malan jumat, wkwkwk~ ai temenin, tenang aja~ sipp kita lanjutin! arigato

Suki : Untuk KuroAmalia, Setujuuuuuu! Fanfic berdarah emang suka top, tapi romanca bagian hidup Suki juga, sih/apaan. Ini udah lanjut, terima kasih sudah review~ awas nanti berpindah lho di sebelahnya, kekeke..

Ai: nee, sekarang Fujiwara Kumiko024 XD sugooiii, bisa tau typo, ai aja gak nyadar... hehehe~ untuk akashi, itu sangaaaaat rahasia, dan kasamatsu sendiri juga rahasia, tapi tenang ajaa~ pasti kita berdua akan mengungkapnya~

Suki : waw, Suki juga gak nyadar itu typo/heh. Ah, sekarang dari Siela Hailstone. Halo, siela! *tebar beras* benarkah? kesan gelapnya kerasa? Yokatta~ dan bagian tick-tock itu buatan Ai lho~ typo? yosh, nanti pasti diperhatikan lagi XD Terima kasih sudah review~

Ai: mata ai emang rabun sama typo, hehehe ( ´▽｀) sekarang zhang fei-cchi~ lanjutkan! #gayasby huwaaa syukurlah kalo feel berasa~ arigato~

Suki : dan dari Uzumaki Endou 0307 (namanya panjang banget 8"D) Aaaaaaa, makasih kalo kowaaai/heh. Yang nodoning pisau ke Tetsu? Siapa ya? #plek Akashi kerasukan nanti ada waktunya-staph sopiler. Ini udah lanjut kok. Enggak, enggal ditelantarin kok X''D Makasih udah review~

Ai: fiuuhh, sekarang babyberrypie, namanyaa~ bikin laper~ huwaaa gomene kalo gak kena feelnyaa TAT, kalo akashi itu masih raahaaaasiaaaaaa, hehehe~ ini udah apdet, grazie~

Suki : Fufufu, halo B-Magnae^^ Yak, Kasamatsu jangan ditakutin/hei. Hahaha, tapi thriller kan suka nyambungnya ke horror X'D Kasamatsu meninggal? Meninggal gak ya? *wink* Wah, Suki juga gak tau cerita horornya Ai juga gimana ;A; ini udah update, sankyuu reviewnya~

Ai: hihihi~ kasamatsu nanti akan mati dengan sadis, jadi kta gak bunuh dulu ( ´▽｀) sekarang, kurotori rei-cchi, entah kenapa ai dapet ide kyk gituan, nanti dijelasin deh, trus Akashi amat sangaat rahasiaaaaa wkwkwk~ arigato~ ini udah lanjut

Suki : Halo, Guest-san XD Terima kasih sudah review yaa~ ini udah dilanjutin kok XDD

Ai: yosh! Yang terakhir, mbak author-san, aduh namanya indonesia banget, ai bangga~ huwaa pujiannya, arigato bangeeet, dan arigato dukungannya, semoga menang deh~ (≧∇≦), yosh! Ini lanjut, san-kyuu

Suki : Yosh! Sepertinya sampai sini dulu balasan reviewnya! Terima kasih bagi yang sudah me-review~ *ketjupin satu-satu*

Ai: jaa, jangan lupa doain biar ini gak kelupaan apdet, reviewnya jugaa~ grazie~ Tschüss~ #lagibelajarbahasajerman

Suki : xiexie juga~ See you~~


End file.
